People of any age, particularly the elderly, may require self-administered eye-drops. There are 3 million glaucoma sufferers in the United States who depend on this to preserve their sight. It is very difficult, however, to self-administer eye-drops. The elderly, especially, often miss the targeted eye; inadequate medication can be costly both in terms of loss of vision, and consequences of such disability, and in wasted medication itself. Currently, there are no patient aids available for this task. JF Scientific Industries Inc is proposing to develop such a product. The device is based on a currently ongoing human engineering analysis of the eye/face area for good fit and a review of ophthalmic eye-drop administration standards, and will accommodate most prescription and over- the counter eye-drop containers. The Phase I effort in this proposal will result in the design and manufacture of several different working prototypes and the design of an appropriate field test protocol. It is expected that this product will alleviate a seemingly small but actually significant problem for the elderly -- one that affects their ability to live independently. Phase II will ready the product for commercial availability. In addition to the l million people over 65 with glaucoma, and the 2 million under 65, the eye-dropper guide will be useful after cataract and other eye surgery, for those with keratoconjunctivitis ("dry eyes") and other chronic conditions. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Eye-dropper guide will be used by both the private and the government sectors to assure the medication beaches its target, and to avoid wasted medication. It will be a simple, low cost device with large health and cost benefits to the public.